Show Him Love
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [BryanGarland] Garland receives a secret love letter and Bryan isn’t too happy about that. He’s mad as hell and will make sure no one takes Garland away from him, even if it means romancing him just like he has done before.


Title: Show Him Love  
Summary: Garland receives a secret love letter and Bryan isn't too happy about that. He's mad as hell and will make sure no one takes Garland away from him, even if it means romancing him just like he has done before.  
Pairings: Bryan/Garland  
Pairings mentioned: Miguel/Kai, Tala/Claude  
Warnings: Yaoi, Fluff, pretty bloody pointless.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

Hiya! My first attempt of the Bryan/Garland pairing. X3 It's all Winter-Rae's fault of course. Writing those adorable ficcies with said pairing. You've corrupted me, woman. It's not fair. I'm the only person who's allowed to corrupt the innocent! X3

Anyway, on with the ficlet. Enjoy!

* * *

"Good morning, Bryan," Garland greets as he moves to sit next to the taller platinum sitting on the couch. He slides up next to him and places a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Morning," Bryan mutters as he shovels a spoonful of cereal in his mouth, his eyes too busy staring at the TV.

Garland frowns at the reaction, feeling hurt that Bryan doesn't immediately pull him into his arms like he used to. Bryan used to be so spontaneous when they first started dating. Buying him unique gifts, taking him out to exotic places or just forcing him to spend the entire day in bed with him. But now, he seems so distant…

"Do you have anything planned for today?" Garland asks, hoping against hope that he can at least get a short conversation out of him.

"Training," Bryan answers shortly.

"Bryan," Garland says, his eyes shimmering with a sense of sadness when Bryan doesn't reply. The sound of the doorbell ringing forces Garland to momentary turn his gaze away from his lover and towards the front door. Climbing to his feet, Garland glances down at Bryan and notes he hasn't moved. "I'll get it," he mutters as he walks away. "If you care."

With a sigh, Garland opens the front door to see the mailman holding a shinny silver envelope in his hand and a twinkle in his eye. "Um, yes?"

"It seems like someone has a secret admirer," the mailman sniggers, handing the envelope to Garland and with a dip of his hat, he turns and walks away from the house.

Blinking in confusion, Garland glances at the sealed letter and notes a blue rose is drawn on the front. Closing the door while in a bit of a daze, Garland walks into the kitchen, sits down at the table and tears open the letter.

Finishing his bowl of cereal, Bryan glances into the kitchen to see Garland rip open a silver envelope and pulling out a classy looking card. "What's that?" he asks, climbing to his feet and frowns at the offending piece of cardboard.

"It appears to be a card," Garland tells him bluntly, taking a moment to glance at the cover, tracing his fingers over a beautiful red rose gracing the front.

"What?" Bryan's frown deepens as he moves forward to take a closer look. "For you?"

Garland fights the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, for me." Ignoring Bryan's glare, Garland reads in silence, a healthy color of red gracing his cheeks.

"Who's it from?" Bryan asks, not at all liking the blush on his cheeks.

"There's no name."

"What does it say?"

Garland's blush deepens a few shades as he clears his throat and begins to read the message aloud. "I can't begin to tell you how much I love you or how much you mean to me. I think about your beautiful blue eyes and soft lips every hour. Please be mine."

Bryan gapes at him, his opening and closing like a fish out of water. He splutters uncharacteristically and incoherently for a moment or two, before his face turns into a dangerous scowl. His face turns a deep red of anger as he violently pushes himself away from the table.

"What?! Of all things unholy, doesn't this guy know you're taken?!" he rages, snatching the card from Garland's grasp to snarl at it. "Beautiful blue eyes and soft lips? I'll give him painful black eyes and a split lip when I get my hands on him!"

"Well, I think it's nice," Garland retorts as he stands to his feet and swipes the card from Bryan's hands. He glances at the card again, re-reading the small note inside before gently placing the card in his pocket and walking over to the sink. "I think it's nice that someone's actually bothered to make an effort at being romantic."

"But…" Bryan once again splutters. "You can't have a secret admirer!"

"Why not?" Garland asks as he begins to fill the sink with water to start washing up the dirty dishes from the night before. He presses his lips into a thin line and closes his eyes in an attempt to block out his boyfriend's ranting. He has the patience to handle Bryan's temper, but it does become a little too much at times.

"You're dating me, that's why!"

"You don't say?" Garland mutters grimly, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling. "Could have fooled me."

A stun silence fills the room and Garland can hear Bryan take in a sharp intake of air. "What are you saying?"

Garland can't help but feel a little bit guilt about his behavior after hearing a hint of hurt in Bryan's voice, but he reminds himself to stay strong. "All I'm saying it that it wouldn't hurt if you showed more appreciation towards me. Yes, I am your boyfriend, so start treating me like one."

"You know how I feel about you!" Bryan exclaims, moving forward to wrap his arms around Garland's waist and pulling him back against his chest. "I may not be all about hearts and flowers, but that doesn't mean I don't feel anything."

"I like to be told," Garland stays taut in his arms, squeezing his eyes tighter shut, willing himself not to give in into the intoxication aroma of Bryan's essence. No, he wants Bryan to be the enigmatic young man he fell in love with all those months ago.

Bryan places a kiss on Garland's cheek, but he simply turns his head away. "Garland…"

"You should go," Garland whispers to him. "You have training, remember?"

------------------

"Bryan!" Tala scowls as he once again knocks Bryan's Beyblade from the beydish with relative ease. "You're not concentrating!"

Bryan blinks his green eyes in confusion for a moment, glancing down at his blade. He blinks at it, before his body grows tense and his curls his fists in front of him in anger. "How can I when…?" he trails off, earning himself two more sets of eyes.

"Did you have a fight with Garland?" Kai asks, his gaze a mix of sympathy and accusation.

Bryan frowns at Kai's gaze, knowing all too well that he has a good friendship with the fore mention platinum. "Kinda."

"Hey, everyone has their ups and downs with their relationships," Tala tries to reassure him, before turning his own accusing gaze to Kai. "Unless, of course, you are Kai and Miguel who seem to have the perfect relationship."

"Oh, shut up, Tala," Kai snaps, returning the glare. "Of course we argue about things, we just don't let it go too far. Now, if you gave Claude some room to grow, them maybe you two wouldn't argue so much."

Tala's eyebrow twitches. "So, that's where he goes when he takes off."

"Of course he comes to us, Tala," Kai snarls. "Miguel is his best friend. Where else can he go?"

"Guys," Spencer says, placing his hands on his two shorter teammates and pulling them away from each other. "You're straying from the point here."

"Who in their right mind would send an anonymous love letter to someone who is already taken?!" Bryan explodes, turning his back from his friends to rant incoherently away from them, his arms flailing about in the air to show them just a small proportion of his frustrations and anger.

Everyone snaps their attention to the fuming blader and Kai raises an eyebrow. "Someone sent Garland a love letter?"

"He's not cheating on you, is he?" Tala asks, placing his hands on his hips.

"He better not be!" Bryan rages as he begins to walk around in circles. "I'll hunt this romantic anonymous person down and beat the living shit out of him!"

Spencer gives Tala a whap on the back of the head for adding fuel to the fire while Kai tries to calm Bryan down enough to stop him from pacing.

"Bryan," Kai says, grabbing onto his arm to stop him from taking another step. "I don't think Garland is cheating on you. He loves you too much to do that."

"How do we know?" Bryan snaps, immediately regretting that the moment an emotion of anger flashes in Kai's exotic eyes.

"Listen here, Bryan Kuznetsov," Kai waves his finger in his face. "Garland isn't stupid. He wouldn't have simply showed you the card if he was having an affair. He would do everything within his power to hide any suspicion."

"Besides," Spencer adds. "Garland is far to honest to do anything like that. You have to trust him. I know that's a big issue with us, but it's the only way."

Bryan huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. "I guess."

"Also, if he even thought about straying, are you willing to just give up?" Kai asks. "Garland is quite a catch if you think about it. I'm sure there are guys out there who are falling over themselves to be with him."

"Like hell!" Bryan exclaims loudly, determination clearly in his voice and shining in his eyes. "No, he's my boyfriend, dammit!"

"Well, you better fight for him," Spencer tells him. "You know, romance him a little? Just like you did when you first started dating."

"Oh, I will!" Bryan bellows to whoever is listening as he stomps away like a man on a mission. One can nearly imagine a storming thunder cloud hanging over his head. "No smooth talking Casanova is getting in between our relationship!"

Watching him leave, a smirk appears on Kai's lips. He tilts his head slightly to share a look with Spencer who is shaking his head at the retreating form. "He's so predictable," Spencer mutters.

"What?" Tala asks, gazes upon the two, but Kai simply laughs and says nothing.

-----------------

Growing weary of channel surfing, Garland sighs as he switches the TV off and throws the remote onto the lounge next to him. He crosses his arms over his chest and glances down at the coffee table in front of him. Or more specifically, at a certain card on the table in front of him. Picking it up, he reads it once again.

"Bryan used to be like this once," he sighs again, folding the card close and dropping it into his lap. "But that seems like a long time ago now."

Laying his head back on the soft headrest, Garland lets his eyes slip close as he daydreams about days gone by. He recalls one memory where Bryan surprised him by whisking him away for an extreme skiing adventure. He had a blast trying out the ski runs, but the nights at their secluded little cabin were even better. In that cabin was their first time being intimate together. It was also their second, their third and their, well, you get the point.

Garland laughs with a blush forming on his cheeks as he remembers the time when he and Bryan made love outside, on a blanket in the park, almost getting caught by a police officer.

It felt so naughty, yet the prospect of getting caught was absolutely exhilarating!

"Garland!"

Springing to his feet, Garland immediately turns his attention in the direction of the voice. It's Bryan. But, he doesn't sound angry like he did this morning.

A moment later, Bryan comes bowling into the room, and before Garland has a chance to blink, Bryan literally sweeps him off his feet. "Bryan!" he gasps, his arms clinging desperately around his neck. "What?"

But he is cut off when Bryan presses his lips against his. His eyes widen in shock, before promptly slipping close as he gives into the kiss. He feels Bryan's arms hold him closer as the kiss deepens.

"What's gotten in to you?" Garland asks, reeling back after breaking the kiss, panting lightly.

"Can't I surprise my boyfriend?" Bryan asks with a smirk on his lips.

"Of course you can," Garland answers quickly, still sitting in Bryan's arms. "But-"

"We're going out," Bryan cuts him off, placing a quick kiss to his lips before gently lowering him onto his feet, but keeping an arm securely around his waist. "Now."

"Now?" Garland stutters as Bryan begins leading him away. "Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise," Bryan tells him as he opens the passenger side door of their jeep, pushing Garland inside before climbing in behind the wheel. He smirks when Garland fires off more questions about where they are going, only answering with; "You'll see."

Realizing that his mysterious lover isn't going to spill the beans, Garland sits quietly, staring at Bryan for a solid minute. He then glances out the window, noting that they are heading towards the wharves.

_The wharves? _Garland muses to himself, turning his eyes to his lover again. _What is he up to?_

As if reading his mind, Bryan turns to him and smirks. He turns into the wharves and stops the car. "You trust me, don't you?"

"I trust you," Garland replies slowly. "But doesn't mean I'm not cautious."

Bryan laughs as he jumps out of the car, quickly walking over to Garland's side and opening the door for him. Raising an eyebrow, Garland takes Bryan's hand when he offers it, stepping out of the car and moving to stand next to him.

With his arm around Garland's waist, Bryan leads him towards a classy yacht. Walking onto the docking platform, Garland notices that a slightly older man is standing at the end, wearing a shirt and tie. He soon realizes that this is that floating twilight dinner cruise he and Bryan promised to go on one day.

"Bryan?" Garland gasps, turning his eyes to Bryan.

Bryan leans forward and nuzzles his neck. "Surprised?"

"You have no idea!"

The young man leads the pair to a table for two near the bow of the ship. A warm sea breeze gently wafts through the air, the full moon adding a magical silver glow to a already beautiful surroundings.

After ordering their meals, the very affectionate couple share small kisses while talking about nothing, yet everything. It feels wonderful and Garland can't help but feel this is like their first date again, as sappy as that sounds.

"What's this all of a sudden?" Garland asks as he sips from his champagne.

Bryan shrugs. "Since when do I need an excuse to do anything?"

A soft smile graces Garland's lips as he takes another sip before setting the glass down on the table. He stands up from his seat to walk over the railing to gaze out at the water. He waits as Bryan follows him. "Is this about that card?"

"Maybe," Bryan hesitates.

"I have to hand it to you," Garland says as he leans against the railing, looking out over the black sea of stars. "You certainly know how to romance someone when you put your mind to it."

"I guess so," Bryan murmurs, moving to stand behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist. He rests his chin on Garland's shoulder and kisses his neck.

Garland releases a small gasp of surprise, then of pleasure as he practically melts into his arms. "Good to have you back, Bryan."

Bryan pauses for a moment, before turning Garland around in his arms, pinning his hands against his chest. As Garland gazes up at him with his stunning blue eyes, Bryan can't help but realize that he may have been neglecting Garland a lot lately, not taking the time to show him how much he really means to him.

Slipping his arms to rest on the small of Garland's back, Bryan pulls him closer and then places his lips on top of Garland's soft and welcoming ones. Rediscovering Garland's sultry, exotic taste, Bryan immediately deepens the kiss, his tongue slipping past those amazing lips, delving into the warm interior of his mouth. Relentlessly, he explores every tooth, every inch just like he did the first time they kissed.

Grasping tightly onto Bryan's shirt, Garland is mildly aware that Bryan is moving him away from the railing. Breaking the kiss, Bryan pulls back the collar of Garland's shirt, exposing the sensitive skin of his neck and shoulder. While still reeling from the passionate kiss, Garland finds himself whimpering when Bryan turn his attention to his neck, biting at the skin before kissing it.

"Bryan," Garland gasps, his hands slip down Bryan's chest to grasp at his back. "Someone might see us."

"I don't care," Bryan snarls against his neck, his hands slipping past the waist line of Garland's pants to pinch his perfectly round bottom. "But lets give them a show all the same."

Although blushing madly, Garland laughs when Bryan removes the belt from his pants and pushes him up against the wall behind him. The laughs soon turn to mews and whimpers of pleasures as Bryan ravishes him into another plain of existence.

Just like he used to do.

------------------

A strong beam of light evading the bedroom through a crack in the window awakens Garland from his deep sleep. He squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, then relents to open them with a few long, slow blinks.

Rolling over onto his side, Garland smiles to himself when he immediately feels Bryan's arms encircle his waist, pulling him back against his chest. He glances over his shoulder to gaze upon Bryan's sleeping face. His smile grows more sincere when he recalls last night's activities. After pinning him to the wall where he ravished him senseless, they left the yacht to head home, but Bryan took a detour, stopping at a popular make-out look-out point, where he, once again, ravished him senseless.

He can safely say that his old Bryan is back.

The sound of the phone ringing pulls him from his musings. Slowly, as to not wake Bryan, Garland detaches himself from his arms, slipping on a pair of shorts to cover his nakedness, he grabs the cordless phone and slips from the room.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Garland."

"Kai, your planned worked!" he smiles, answering Kai's silent question. "He was possessive the moment he laid his eyes on the card."

On the other end of the line, Kai chuckles. "I thought so. He does love you. But if he ignores you again, let me know and I'll get Spencer to send you another letter. He can be pretty romantic, can't he?"

Garland laughs. "Brooklyn sure is lucky!"

* * *

The end! _-giggles uncontrollably- _Like it? I had so much fun X3 I've said it before and I'll say it again. Seme!Bryan is hot!

Please review.


End file.
